


Who cares what His race thinks?

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Sex, movie-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Luckily Living.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 5
Collections: Least Expected





	Who cares what His race thinks?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own 'em- Tolkien does -he's dead, if he has that much of a problem with it;  
>  HE can sue me  
>  Feedback: This is my first Fic-   
> Be Brutally honest!   
> but not Too brutal please!  
>  it is my first like I said

Those eyes, those of his wondrous elf, shone like platinum with the obsidian of pupils in their deep center. Oh kings of Middle Earth, how he longed to look into those eyes and see love, pleasure, willingness to give all he'd seen back. But, Legolas was Legolas, what of his race's pride? Their king of all, to give his heart to another male, and an elf at that! 

The blonde hair sparkled with the fresh raindrops of an early morning drizzle, accentuated with the bright sun to give it tiny droplets of gold as it seemed. He was the most graceful, beautiful creature he'd ever encountered, save Arwen Evenstar; his female beau of Legolas's race, that he should marry such an enchanting _woman_ elf would anger none. _To Mordor with them now_ he thought, why set his standards to low with her when he could have his favorite of the fellowship? 

_Legolas_  
The thought of his name sent chills down his spine. Legolas's elfish, near non-existent, scarce touches excited him the way Arwen's many, and often, never had, in a way that he wished for more, for the elf's hands to linger in their place on his body then, until now, and into the longer future still. How Aragorn wished he could savor those pale rosebud lips on his strong, yet weathered human body for hours at a time, should his being somehow posses enough power to please this creature, this foreign prince of Mirkwood, for Legolas to give him these touches he so desired. 

But now they ventured further into the forest. After reaching the end of the river, well, till the waterfall, they had had one peaceful night of sleep. But again they hiked, on land now, familiar territory. He trailed behind, behind all but Gimli at least, the slow dwarf was only barely able to keep up with the group normally, but in war- he had to admit -the being did well. As he watched the elf's smooth form, light body, and well-balanced feet travel over the rugged terrain, he realized how manly he was, not all prospects he knew, but in some. 

His grace was, but of course, inhuman by all means, but his body had the same anatomy (sans immortality), same basic structure, he imagined. He'd heard stories of seductive elfish lords taking innocent human maids into the forest, having their way with the girl, and then leaving her like morning mist, devoured by the midday heat. Perhaps it was because she could not supply him with the ever-unfulfilled want for pure, raw pleasure to himself. Could he give to Legolas what he so wanted from this prince? Could he fulfill him with his wants, his needs, his _pleasure_?


End file.
